Floorboards
by BlossomingIvy
Summary: Mathias Køhler was wedged beneath the bed, phone in sweaty hand, waiting for his roommate to return. A hormone-pumped teenager, the boy was extremely confused on a general basis, but this reached a new height. What, he thought to himself, are you doing? It was seven pm, and already dark, the watery late-autumn moon hanging ornate in the sky.


**Hello! Here's the NSFW account for another author (guess who!) anyway, have sone NedDen seeing as it's incredibly underrated.**

 **If this gets taken down I'll eat my sock.**

 **ooo**

Mathias Køhler was wedged beneath the bed, phone in sweaty hand, waiting for his roommate to return. A hormone-pumped teenager, the boy was extremely confused on a general basis, but _this_ reached a new height. _What,_ he thought to himself, _are you doing?_ It was seven pm, and already dark, the watery late-autumn moon hanging ornate in the sky. Most students would be playing board games, or having showers, yet Mathias was curled up beneath his own bed, ready to play 'mmm watcha say' on full volume once Abel stepped in. He wasn't even sure if he'd get the humour, or simply be annoyed. Yet again, Abel had _never_ been annoyed with Mathias in all his years of knowing the boy. Even Lukas, Mathias' boyfriend, found him obnoxious at times. But not Abel. He had a high tolerance for energy.

Mathias pressed his head against the floor in resignation, but started when he felt vibrations on the floorboards. He jumped up as his roommate entered, but he hit himself on the head, and let out a yelp of pain, dropping his phone. Abel leaned down to pick it up, watching in amusement as his best friend writhed on the floor.

"Not one of the more successful pranks you've pulled, Mat," he remarked, helping Mathias up. The boy simply grunted. "Ugh... my head feels weird." Abel snorted. "Sure it does, you've just hit it. Lie down for a while." Mathias nodded, and sat down, reaching out a hand for his phone. Abel gestured for him to stop.

"Wait, I need to see what you were going to show me first." Mathias groaned and slumped backwards as Abel flicked through his phone, not in the mood to do anything about it.

"'Mmm watcha say?' Not the worst idea you've had," the boy murmered, swiping. "'My Slowianie' would have been more annoying though. Or 'Ding Dong'. Really romantic." Abel passed the phone back. Mathias took it, and placed it on the table, exhaling.

"Problem with 'Ding Dong' is that the video has like... way too many boobs. Same with My Slowianie. Actually," Mathias turned his head. "Are you trying to tell me something? Do you really need me to put on a video with boobs in it for your entertainment? You straight people confuse me." Abel laughed at this, before sitting down on the edge of Mathias' bed. "Who said I was straight? Dude, I'm gayer than a drag queen wearing rainbow lingerie."

Mathias snorted, spluttered, coughed, and chuckled at the same time, so ended up choking violently, his face planted into the mattress, gasping. "Wait... you're... gay? So we're both-" he gestured something that Abel couldn't quite recognise, so he questioned, "part of the LGBT community? Yeah." Mathias relaxed, and forced himself to breathe steadily.

"Oh, phew. So have you ever had a boyfriend?" Abel shook his head.

"Mat, you've known me for at least eight years. No." Mathias frowned.

"Have you ever... done it? With a guy?" Abel rolled his eyes.

"Nope. I'm a virgin." Mathias slumped back. "So you too..." he sighed lightly, but Abel furrowed his brow.

"Mat.."

"Yes, Abe?"

"You're a virgin?"

Mathias frown deepened.

"Yeah, of course!"

"But Mat," Abel argued. "You've been with at least three guys."

Mathias rolled his eyes at this.

"Bro, just because I've had a relationship doesn't mean I've had sex..."

"But would you like to?"

"To?"

"Sleep with a guy."

Mathias didn't quite know how to respond, so he replied quietly.

"Yeah. But none of my boyfriends wanted to. With me. At that time." And suddenly he felt guilty, embarrassed. He was _sixteen._ He should've had sex at least once by now, with how many people he'd been with.. He looked up at Abel, flushed. "I guess it's sort of stupid, how inexperienced I am with that." Abel shook his head, but stared fixedly at Mathias. The subtle greenness of his eyes was unnerving. "Nope. Complete virgin here. Never even been in a relationship." Mathias held his gaze.

"We could."

"Do what?"

"Have... sex."

Abel didn't reply at first, simply blinked in bemusement at his best friend. Then he tilted his head.

"Okay. So like... friends with benefits? Strictly platonic?"

Mathias sighed with relief, and nodded. "Friends with benefits. No homo applies. We'll probably end up going out in future, but for now, we're just bros. Agreed?" Mathias stuck his hand out, and Abel gave a slight smile of assent, shaking it. "Agreed. So where should we do it?" Mathias sat up, deep in thought. He shuffled aside to let Abel sit next to him.

"Well, we could do it here, but we might be heard. Or we could do it..." A thought struck him. "I know! Follow me!"

ooo

Mathias had been aware of the lodge's presence for some time, but had never ventured there. It was far enough away from the building to not be heard, but still within the grounds. He led Abel by the wrist (no homo!) and could almost ignore the rain that had started pouring down. Unfortunately, there were a few setbacks to the old building. Firstly, it was very far from the school building, so that by the time the two boys reached the lodge they were out of breath and drenched in rain. Secondly, the bottom half had been burnt and vandalised to the point where it was unsafe to enter, and so overgrown with weeds that few would want to anyway. The attic, however, was fine, except that the only way to get there was by climbing a weird cluster of trees and timber that leaned against the side of the house.

"Oh. Do you think-?" Mathias turned to Abel, who, to his surprise, snorted. "Bro, I've been climbing into your bedroom via the tree in your back garden for three years now. This is easy." And so he took the lead, clambering up the vines, Mathias following closely, ignoring the way their fingers scraped against the rough wood, enjoying every drop of rainwater that chilled their skin. They made it finally, the two boys falling clumsily through a broken window, into a small room decked with blankets, pillows, and beanbags. Clearly somebody had been here before, although by the dust that had settled on the floor, it hadn't been for some time. Three names were etched on the wall, and Mathias stepped towards the writing. _Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._ That explained it- the three boys had left the school. _Little chance of being discovered, then._

"Seems like Francis and his lot used this attic when they were here," Mathias spoke aloud, turning to Abel. His friend replied, patting a large beanbag. "Well, the experience will be a bit more comfortable, anyway." Mathias was reminded of why they were here. To have sex, not to remark on their surroundings while dripping wet. But surely this was too mechanical? Weren't you meant to kiss or something, like in the films? _Kiss..._ and suddenly Mathias had stepped forwards and pressed his lips against Abel's. The other boy kissed back, and suddenly everything felt natural, Abel's tongue licking Mathias', the two boys pressed together, Maathias feeling, overwhelmingly, the need to surrender. He wrapped his arms tight around Abel, who lowered him onto a pile of cushions, finally letting go of his mouth with his lips. "Do you really want this, Mat?" Mathias gasped out an answer. "Yes."

No sooner had he said the words than his soaking jumper was pulled off of him, his school tie shakily undone, his shirt unbuttoned. Mathias aided Abel in the process, realising how numb his fingers were, how warm it was inside... he felt his friend lower his mouth to his neck, and let out a moan of delight as his lips traced a circle around his adam's apple, before trailing down to his chest. Mathias felt his stomach drop as he watched his friend lick him- no, _carress_ him with his tongue, rough skin softened to putty beneath the other's fingers. He pressed Abel's spiky hair against his chest, fiddling with the strands, urging the boy to relax. Mathias felt his muscles slack slightly, before he sat up and quickly took his own top off. Abel shuffled over and carefully straddled Mathias before leaning forwards and pressing his chest against his.

Mathias welcomed the hot sensation of Abel's tongue in his mouth, and let out another moan, stroking the other boy's sides with his fingers. He felt himself harden, and was aware that Abel was slightly aroused too, and felt proud; proud that his body had caused the stone-cold Abel Van Dijk to feel like that. Mathias choked slightly on his friend's prying tongue, and enjoyed the feeling, pressing his hips harder against the others. Abel seemed to notice as well.

"You liked that? Choking? On my tongue as well," the boy murmered. "God, Mat, to think you were such a slut..." Mathias smiled at this, the verbal abuse amusing. Abel tilted his head to the side. "Do you have a degradation kink or something? I mean," he placed his lips against the other's ear. "That suits me." Mathias felt a warm gush of air in his ear, and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Well, turns out I learnt something new about myself." I smile played on Abel's lips as he pressed them against Mathias' skin, sucking gently. He released, and a lovebite marked the spot that he'd touched, slightly sore but otherwise fine. Mathias moaned slightly, and leaned back, inviting Abel to bite him again. His friend nipped the skin on his shoulder affectionately, and the other boy arched his back. "Abe.."

Mathias could feel Abel unbuttoning his trousers, and slowly did the same to himself. The other boy murmered quickly into his ear. "Uh, Mat?"

"Yes?"

"Did you bring any condoms? Lube?"

"Oh, yeah, wait a moment," Mathias finally pulled his trousers off and reached for his wallet, in his pocket. Inside was a condom, which he kept for emergency situations, but no lube. He sighed and pulled the condom out, but shook his head. "Sorry, Abe, I think I just expected my first time to be with a girl or something." Abel sighed. "Do you have any vaseline? Baby oil?"

"No. We could use spit but that's gross."

"Gross? You were getting hard off of choking on my tongue, but spit is _gross."_

"Do you have any better ideas then?" Mathias sighed. To his surprise, Abel pulled out a small pot of what looked like oil.

"Abe, is that..?"

"Rapeseed oil. Emma gave me the pot after she used it for food tech. I forgot to give it back to her, but she bought a wholesale vat of it so I'm sure she doesn't mind."

"So we'll, uh, with rapeseed oil."

"Yep," Abel placed the pot down. "Unless you'd prefer spit."

Groaning, Mathias sat up, and watched as his best friend pulled his pants off. He felt an urge to avert his eyes, for some reason; Abel was large, but not grotesque. In actuality, the boy reckoned that they were the same size, just like they were the same height. Abel sat on a beanbag and gestured for Mathias to start. He moved slowly, feeling apprehension. Sure, he'd masturbated, fantasised about all sorts of things, but to actually give a blowjob was a different matter. _Stop being silly, it's Abel. There's no way it's going to go wrong._ Shaking his head, the boy leaned forwards and held his friend's arousal in one hand.

It was heavy, and very alive- warm, red, and beating. Somehow that made Mathias feel a bit less odd. He was simply holding a part of Abel. _That's weird. That's_ really _weird._ He angled his head down and carefully placed the head into his mouth. The boy licked the tip slightly, before taking a bit more in, and watching Abel shiver at his touch was arousing, to say the least. Mathias pushed his mouth further down before rubbing his tongue along the underside, then nibbling it a bit. "Mat.." Abel shuffled into a more upright position, pressing Mathias' head down on his dick. The boy took more into his mouth, and relished the suffocating feeling, while the other moaned loudly and pushhed him harder down. Mathias tasted the salty precum on his tongue as he moved it up and down, before pushing it all the way into his mouth, shafting it up and down, deepthroating it. Abel whimpered as his friend choked, and seeing his friend so helpless made Mathias more fervent, choking himself harder, feeling the appendage grow larger.

Abel quickly pulled himself out of his friend's mouth before he came, and Mathias sat down obediently, staring at his friend's erect, throbbing cock. Abel too sat up with some difficulty, and shuffled towards Mathias. The boy felt the wave of apprehension again. _Was he... was he going to...?_

"Abe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you... going to put it in?"

To his relief, Abel shook his head. "No, I've got to apply the lube first." Mathias nodded, still apprehensive, and lay on his back, baring himself as his friend covered his fingers in the oil.

"Will you be gentle with me?"

The words tumbled out of Mathias' mouth before he could help himself. Abel leaned over him, and kissed him briefly on the nose.

"Of course, snoepje. I'll be gentle."

Abel rubbed his fingers against his friend's entrance, and Mathias took it, his sensitive virgin backside reeling from the touch. He felt the fingertip inserted lightly, before it was pulled out again. Then another one was slipped in, and pulled out... the boy moaned softly, "Put it in. Please." Abel raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd react that quickly, but sure." He shoved his index finger in forcefully, and Mathias let out a gasp. "You absolute slut." Abel pushed his middle finger in as well, and his best friend shivered in mild discomfort, feeling his hole stretched. He had only ever fingered himself with one finger before, and the anus wasn't really designed to be used in that way, but still... it felt so good. Mathias lowered his eyelids lightly, and Abel began to thrust with his two fingers, making the other boy moan. The Dane felt heat rise to his face as he leaned over him, and bared his neck, urging the other to bite it.

Abel bit into the creamy skin, licking it slightly, pushing the fingers deeper. Both boys purred, and Mathias gasped as his best friend found his prostate, rubbing it gently. "Abel..." he murmered, and pushed his hips up to take more in. He felt the fingers hit the spot again, and once again, forcefully, and cried out, "Abel!" "Shh, snoepje, you'll have enough opportunity to scream my name later." Abel winked, and the other boy grinned. "Smooth. But pull out your fingers before I come." He nodded, and pulled out, while Mathias felt slightly cold without the presence of Abel inside him. _No. Stop thinking about Abel's fingers as if they're Abel himself. That's weird._ He couldn't be bothered to go back into a sitting position, and just lay there, watching the boy, rubbing the bitemark on his neck.

Abel was pulling the condom on, latex fitting snugly around him. _So we_ are _the same size after all._ Mathias stared at him for a moment longer, before asking, "Hey, Abe?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you so... calm?" not that he wasn't that way in everything he did.

"I'm not. I'm scared as heck," Abel replied. "But I'm good at hiding it. Besides, it's you, Mat-" he bit his lip as if he had said something wrong.

"Yes?"

"I just..." Abel shook his head, the gel in his hair long since gone, washed off in the rain. "Truth be told, I've been wanting to do this kind of thing with you for quite a while now."

"Oh. You should've told me."

"But I thought that you'd be disgusted or something."

Mathias shook his head. "Since when have I been disgusted by you for anything, Abe? Besides, I've been so frustrated the past few months."

"I could tell," Abel was blushing. _Blushing._ "You need to be more discreet when you jerk off, man."

"Oh." Mathias was blushing now, too. "Uh, I will."

"Or just ask me to help you or something. I'm gay, single, and your best friend."

"This is the part where we finish the dialogue and fuck."

"Right you are," Abel replied, and pushed his head towards Mathias' entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Never been readier."

"Slut."

"Thank you."

Abel slowly entered Mathias, and the boy shuddered as he felt the head pop in. He knew that the boy was being as gentle as humanly possible, but... _girls are lucky. Tampons must get them used to having stuff shoved up their bits._ He thought wildly, desperately, nervously, as he felt his walls stretched. This wasn't good. At all. His friend was slowly pushing deeper, and it felt so awkward... but then Abel looked Mathias in the eye, surely seeing the anxiety settled there, and leaned forewards to kiss him. It was simple, and sweet, and more genuine than the previous ones, and Mathias wanted to melt into his arms. "Abe..."

"Please, I'm ready, take me."

"Whatever you say, bloemje."

As the boy humped him, Mathias felt pleasure rippling down his spine, felt him becoming tauter, hotter, more desperate. Abel was also panting, and the way he grabbed his shoulders seemed to urge Mathias to do something. The boy gasped, the rough feeling unnerving him, and yet he enjoyed every second of it. Then suddenly Abel stopped.

"What are you doing?"

The boy was panting, but there was a playful glint in his green eyes.

"Beg. I want to see your whore mouth scream for me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then," Abel gave a roguish wink. "I'll force you to."

Mathias felt himself craving Abel more and more, and was so strangely turned on by the insult, that he complied.

"Abe, please, I beg you...

fuck me senseless."

He felt his hair wrenched against the beanbag as a dick rammed into him, and he screamed. "Abel!" His friend leaned over and nibbled his earlobe. "Fucking slut." And yet Abel hit him harder, made his prostate throb again and again. Mathias screamed his name out again, wrapping his legs around the boy's abdomen, feeling both pleasure and pain at the same time. Abel hissed at this. "Ooh, look at you, Mathias the homosexual degenerate."

"Call me that again."

"Mathias the homosexual degenerate."

"Why does that feel so good?"

"Maybe you're just really weird."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mathias let out short, sharp breaths as Abel drove into him, feeling himself be hit in the tenderest spots, crying out Abel's name again and again. Abel started murmering Mathias' name as the pleasure became too much for him as well. It built up into a scream as they reached closer to climax, every part of their body ringing, both of them in pure bliss.

"Abel!"

"Mathias!"

Abel was the first to cum, and his juices filled the condom as he let out a sigh. Mathias was still incredibly hard, however, and he couldn't be penetrated further since Abel had finished. Not wanting his friend to feel lonely, however, Abel pulled out, threw the used condom out of the window, then leaned over Mathias' huge erection.

"Sit on my face. That'll get you off quicker."

"Whatever you say, min elskede."

Abel lay down, and Mathias sat on top of him, his dick in the other boy's mouth. Abel licked the tip, then rubbed it, hard, before sucking. Mathias moaned loudly, before panting as his friend pushed his hips up and down. "Abe.." suddenly, he felt a jerk of pleasure as Abel rubbed his teeth against the underside, making the boy gasp.

"I'm coming."

Abel couldn't reply, his mouth so full of Mathias. The other boy felt himself release quickly, his cum filling his throat. He pulled out, while his friend pushed himself into and upright position, white fluid leaking from his mouth. Abel forced Mathias to the ground and kissed him, letting a mouthful of cum pass into his mouth, which the boy drank eagerly. They released, and Mathias sat up, love in his eyes, before asking his friend,

"Did I taste good?"

"Did I?"

"No," they replied as one, before descending into giggles.

 _It's going to be even trickier to just stay as friends now._

ooo

When the two boys stumbled back into their dormitory, it was extremely late. Abel flicked on the light switch while Mathias locked the door. His body ached slightly, and he still felt sensitive.

"I'll take a shower."

"Go ahead."

As the warm water splashed down, so did the boy's fatigue. Mathias pressed his forehead against the glass, feeling sleepy and slightly intoxicated. _Drunken on love. Except you don't love him._ He dried himself and changed into his pyjamas, letting Abel in once he'd finished. He fell against his bed and wrapped the duvet around him.

Several minutes later, Abel reentered the room. Mathias turned to face him, as the boy climbed into his bed.

"Everything okay? Anything hurt?"

"I think I may be dying," Mathias murmered, letting his friend underneath the covers. "Besides that, I'm okay."

The boys smiled at each other. Mathias didn't see Abel smile often, except with him. He traced a finger on the other boy's jawline. Harder than his, more angular. He felt a bit of stubble as he leaned over to kiss it. Warm blood rose to the spot that he touched with his lips, and Abel spoke quietly.

"Are we friends with benefits then?"

"Yeah," Mathias replied, moving away from his jaw. "Are you okay with that?"

"Sure."

Something in the Dutchman's voice, in his pale green eyes, seemed to want them to be more than that. But alas, Mathias had a boyfriend already, and wasn't prepared to break up his relationship. And yet Abel was the one he trusted most, who he had known for so long. And so the Dane contented himself with resting his head on the boy's neck, feeling the other stroke his hair softly.

"Good night, bloemje."

"You too, min elskede."

 **Some slightly awkward smut. Their relationship in this AU is a bit weird, since it's sort of a partially requited love, but a bit more on Abel's side. It's not that it's a forbidden love, just that they've sort of dug themselves a hole by being too close and repressing their own feelings.**


End file.
